


Daggers

by CaptRegina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRegina/pseuds/CaptRegina
Summary: When Regina thinks she has finally started on a good path, she finds herself saving the man she loves from the same Darkness that pained him and herself for years. Can Regina rescue Killian from the darkness?All my books have multiple Chapters, but Given I'm new to this site (All my stuff is on wattpad) I may just post stories in their entirety for a while... and there will be chapter breaks within the long single text.





	Daggers

Daggers 

Chapter 1 Sacrifice 

"Henry?" Regina asks, slowly sitting up, she hugs him, after waking on the ground, from Isaac's mischief world of opposites. She holds Henry's face, and kisses him, "Hook," she sighs. "The loft," Regina says, "Go ahead," Emma says, putting her arm around Henry.   
Regina sprints off. She bursts through the door of the Blanchard loft, narrowly missing David and Mary Margaret. They gasp and look at her, "Where is he?" she breathes and looks around frantically. "No... everyone woke up exactly where they were before this mess," Regina said. 

"Is that so?" Killian's voice echoed from above.   
Mary Margaret and David glare up at him. Regina gapes and runs up the stairs. "Killian!" Regina leaps up to him hugging him, he topples backwards onto the bed, "Woah," he laughs. "I thought you..." Regina sighs. "I woke up and wanted to check to see if Henry was here," he said. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a survivor," he smirks. "I wanted to tell you something," She sighs. 

He smiles at her, it's a rare time for the Queen to appear so vulnerable, "Tell me what?" he asks, with a cheeky grin on his face. "I..... wanted to thank you... for sacrificing yourself for Henry," Regina says. He smiles at her, and nods, "Well I wouldn't let your son get hurt Regina," he said. She places her forehead against his, wanting to say more, but she doesn't know how. 

An hour later, Killian's hair is tousled and his vest and shirt undone, "How late are we going to be to this celebration?" he smirks, pulling her waist to him. "Come on, you got your time," she smiles playfully at him, and turns, "Zip me?" She asks. 

"Mmm, please?" he whines in her ear, "We just did, you're pretty sprite for 300," she teases. "I am," his eyebrow dances up, "That's because with you, every time is like the first," he says. "Did you read that?" Regina asks, "Yes, modern dating, Belle showed me a book," he boasts, "mm I see, come on," she tugs his hand, and he reluctantly comes behind her, with a pout.

They head to Granny's hand in hand, and Killian opens the door, "Sorry we're late," Killian says, "That's my line," Regina says. Killian grins at her, and they head towards David and Mary Margaret. "I'm sorry I killed you," David says, "It's ok, though I do intend on holding it over your heads for a long time," Killian smiles. "You can't really do that, given what ... I did.." Regina said. "Ok fine, we're even," Killian smiles. "We're still so sorry," Mary Margaret said. "I think we can agree what happened there wasn't real," Regina said. 

Killian puts his arm around Regina, "Well you two are doing well," Mary Margaret smiles, "Uhh, yeah, we are," Regina smiles. "Care for a walk?" Killian asks, "Sure," Regina smiles, and the pair head out. 

"I feel like there was something you wanted to say earlier," Killian said, holding Regina's hand walking through the dark streets of Storybrooke. "I.. mean, I said it," Regina shrugs. The pair get back towards the center of town, and see David, Mary Margaret, and Emma running. 

"What's going on?" Regina asks, "The darkness, it's not attached to Gold, it's out here," David says. The group looks around into the night sky, "Where the hell is it?" Regina asks, and the group stares up. "It's gone," Mary Margaret says. "No... it's everywhere," Emma said, holding the dagger in her hand. 

Suddenly, swirls of black, descend from the sky, and attack Regina. "Regina!" Mary Margaret yells. "Regina!" Killian screams, as the swirls multiply and engulf Regina in swirls of darkness. Her eyes close, attempting to fight it. Killian charges it, and is repelled backwards. "That's not gonna work on this thing! We have to attach it to a person to contain it!" Emma shouts. 

"I'm not gonna lose someone else from the darkness," Killian gets to his feet and steps towards the funnel, searching for Regina's eyes in the cyclone, "NO!!" Regina yells at him, "I can't let it take you!! You worked too hard!!" Killian yells. 

He stares at Regina's eyes, and she can't get a word out, Killian grabs the darkness.   
The cyclone breaks around Regina, she gasps, and steps backwards, as Emma and she stare at the black swirls. She stares with her mouth open, Killian yelps inside the black funnel. Regina helplessly watches as the darkness flashes and disappears, dropping the dagger at their feet. 

'Killian Jones' reads across the dagger, Regina sighs. 

"Regina, I'm sorry," Emma said. "I......" she breathes and steps forward. She picks up the dagger, "Are you going to call him?" David asks. "Not yet," She says. "Regina? What are you thinking?" Emma asks. "Captain Hook fought the darkness and vengeance for centuries, he's not going to be the same man when I call him," Regina said.   
"You think he would hurt you?" Emma asks, "No, but I know who he would go after," Regina said. "Gold." Emma finishes. Regina nods.

"Get Belle, get her to my vault, seal her there," Regina said. "He would hurt Belle?" Emma asks, "he would take her to get to him, I know how he thought back then," Regina said. 

Flashback -- Queen's castle. 

"Shame, so pretty, yet so useless," Killian says, getting Belle back on the bed, after knocking her out. "Hello Captain," Evil Queen enters. He stares, "My hook if you please," he holds his right hand out, "No," she holds it. "Is that any way to address a Queen?" She asks. 

"I know all about you Captain," the Queen circles him, with a pleased look on her face. His eyes can't help gaze at her figure, as she comes around him. "I can help you..." She says.

Present Day 

Regina paces back and forth, she's magically put Rumple and Belle in the vault. "Why are you helping me? And what about Rumple?" Belle asks. "Given your boyfriend's delicate state and my boyfriend's potential evil, this is the best thing," Regina said. "If Killian is the dark one, doesn't he have more power than you? Can't he get in?" Belle asks. "He will, but, I have to summon him first, and I have the dagger," Regina said. "You're going to control him?" Belle asks, "I wouldn't do that to him, he has to make this choice, but I have to call him first, which... is kind of controlling him, and he's not going to like it, so it's best if you two are locked up here for now," Regina said. 

Regina seals the vault with blood magic, and heads home. She thinks to herself, unsure what she can expect when she does call Killian. She doesn't know if he's still the same man, that she loves. 

Chapter 2 Summon

Hook is dropped into a dimly lit empty room. It's stone. The darkness swirling around him, he relives his worst memories of his life. Images of Liam dying in his arms, Rumple crushing Milah's heart, powerless to stop it. Losing his hand afterwards, the last image he sees is Regina's eyes in front of him. 

He screams, and he begins to rise out of the cement vault, with hoods around him. He breathes, "bloody hell," he looks around, all he sees is forest. He isn't alone however, "Hello," Rumple waves at him. "Bloody crocodile," he grits his teeth. "Isn't this ironic?" Rumple grins at him. "I'm not listening to you," Hook holds up his finger, annoyed at the demon in front of him. "But you do want me, the other me, the one without power," Rumple giggles. 

As Rumple was the previous Dark one, he's seen by only Hook now, egging him on so to speak. Hook finds it difficult to block out his enemy. "That was quite the sacrifice," Rumple says. "I have to get back to Regina," Hook twitches, "Mmm you feel that?" Rumple asks, "What?" Hook snaps. "That is her calling you, and you can't deny it, it's the tether," Rumple said. "No, Regina would never control me," Killian denies. 

In Storybrooke 

Regina has lowered the shield around Storybrooke. She stands near the town line, near the woods. "Mom?" Henry comes to her, "Henry, I thought you were going to stay with Emma?" Regina asks. "You sure you want to be alone?" Henry asks. "I don't know what to expect from him, it's best," Regina nods. "Rumple was trying to break free from the control of the dagger, and still remain the dark one," Henry says. "I know, why don't you go do some research? Back in the loft? I'll be there soon," Regina said. "With Hook?" Henry asks, "I don't know," Regina shakes her head. 

Henry heads off and Regina fights with herself, if she controls him, he will feel betrayed, but she needs to get him there. She hopes that given the short time it's been, that he won't get too upset about being summoned. She holds the dagger in front of her, fighting a tear from her eye, "Killian Jones, I summon thee," she says slowly, not even believing she has to say these words. 

She waits a moment, and suddenly behind her, "Regina." He says. She jolts around, his hair unmade, like they had awoke from bed, he's in his classic full black leather outfit again. "Hi," she breathes. He stares at her, and the corners of his mouth go up. She softly smiles at him, with a soft breath escaping her mouth.   
"You wanted to summon me? Why not let me find you?" He asks. 

"I... " she looks down at the dagger, "I didn't want to take the chance, I wanted you to get here," She says. He bites his bottom lip, staring at her. "Killian?" she asks. "Mmm, that's not what you usually call me," he said. "Hook..." She states. "Nope... not that one," he winks, getting playful. 

She isn't surprised that he's becoming overly suggestive, "Captain..." she says slowly. "That's the one, except now I'm dark Captain," he smiles. "Killian, I ...can't even begin to .." she's cut off. He's grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, planting his lips hard on hers. She's surprised, but happy, and kisses him back. She knows that this could be the dark one, and not all of him, but she can't resist kissing the man she loves. 

He grins, "Mm, now we both have magic," He says. "Uhh.. yeah," She sighs. "What's wrong? Don't like the new me?" he asks. "That's not it," She says, knowing that he indeed is operating like that dark being inside. She isn't sure how much it's overpowering him. "Take it," he hears Rumple's voice. 

His head quirks. Regina looks at him, "Take the dagger from her, you've seduced her, do it," Rumple commands. "No..." Killian shakes his head. "Who are you talking to?" Regina asks. "No one," he lies. "Take it! You want it!" Rumple says. Killian's eyes flick down to see where Regina holds the dagger. 

"Where is everyone?" he asks. "In town," She nods. "Am I allowed there?" he asks. "Of course," Regina nods. "Just thought I should ask the Mayor," he smirks again, and puts his hand on her cheek, this isn't the dark one, this is Killian for this moment. "I didn't get to tell you," She says. "Tell me what?" He asks. 

"I...it was not really a thank you I wanted to say, and then before the darkness took you, I wanted to say something," She said. "Is that so?" Killian asks. "You know I could get us into your house in one poof now?" He smirks. "I can too," Regina smiles. "Killian, I'm trying to tell you something," she says. "Mmm," he stares at her, "I love you... "she gets it out finally. 

He tilts his head, "Do you? I'm not him," He says. "What?" She asks. "You think I'm that man you love?" He asks. "That's the first time I said it, and I mean it... still, I love you," She said. "That is the first time you said it, why now?" he asks. "I.... I needed to tell you, you should know that someone loves you," She said. He smiles, she isn't sure what it is, "Well that works quite nicely," he smiles. "Does it?" She asks. 

"Mmm," he nods. He waves his hand and a poof of red smoke takes them to Regina's house. "Now then," he smirks again, and wants to continue their kiss, "Killian we have to do something," she says. "Right now? We are going to," he winks. "Killian, not that," she gently pushes him. He bites his lower lip, which drives Regina crazy, "Come on, I bet I'm better," he dances his eyebrows up. 

"Killian, we have to talk about this," She takes out the dagger. He starts to open his mouth, but he's halted, "We need to talk," she says, which stops him saying what he wanted. "Ah.." he grits his teeth. "Oh.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she said. "Mmm..." he jolts his head angrily. "Killian your dagger," she says. "Are you giving it to me? Even Belle gave it to Rumple," he says. 

Chapter 3 Yours

"Well, that all depends on you," Regina says. "Does it?" He asks. "You and I both know what this darkness is capable of," She said. "So... you don't trust me," he shifts and glares at her. "Killian, I ...... you wanted to kill Rumple for 200 years," Regina said. "Mmm reminds me, where is the old dog?" He asks. "He's... dead," Regina said.   
"What? The bloody bastard dies and doesn't give me the pleasure?" He scoffs. Regina knows she can't tell Killian where Rumple really is, or he would be there in two seconds, she has to hold him off. "Well, removing the darkness, his already weak heart, the fact he's twice your age, it was just inevitable," Regina said. 

Hook sighs, with a slight twitch in his eye, "Well, then I suppose he won't mind if I ransack his shop," he smiles. 

"What for?" Regina asks, "Mmm, crocodile, always had a way of finding things that didn't belong to him now didn't he?" he smiles. Regina squints at him, unsure what he could be seeking in Gold's shop that he was missing. 

"So, if you could give me that..." he slowly flicks his finger at Regina holding the dagger. Regina breathes, she's not sure what he will say in reaction to her reply of, "No," she states. He glares back at her, "What?" he asks, she can sense he's going to get angry. "Killian listen to me," She said. "I don't have to listen, you don't trust me," he snaps. 

"No she doesn't," Rumple says to him. "She doesn't trust you one bit, she clearly thinks you're that same pirate, perhaps she's right," Rumple laughs. "Shut up," Hook snaps at the voice and figure only he can hear and see. "What?" Regina gapes at him, "Not you... but I don't like what I'm hearing," Hook says. "Hook, you already want to destroy him, after one night," Regina said. "And you said he's already dead," Hook shrugs. "So what's the harm in giving me that dagger?" He asks. 

"I just think we should wait," Regina said. "Ok, I'll do it your way," he shrugs, and changes his tone. "Now, I hope you plan to distract me," he smirks. "You want rum?" She offers, "Mmm, that's a good way to start, but you are much better," he steps to her, with a grin, before he kisses her with a curve in his head, and mouth as he pulls her towards him. 

He pulls his hand around her waist, placing it on her back to hold her to his body, keeping his lips against hers. She keeps her hand holding the dagger by her side, as she moves the other one up his arm. 

She's usually overtaken by his kiss, one of the things they both are extremely good at, kissing. He tugs gently at her bottom lip, and slides his hook down her arm. His hook clangs on the top of the dagger, hooking around it. She pauses, as he moves her arm back with the hook, towards his hand that's around her back. 

"Oh, that was easy," he smiles, holding the dagger in front of her. She sighs, exasperated, and now worried what he's going to do. "That was not nice to do that," he says, his tone very Rumple like. 

"That's Dark One- One, Queen- Zero," he smiles. "We're playing a game for it?" Regina asks, "Mmm, no, I won," he smiles. Regina knows that kiss was not just him tricking her for the dagger, but now that he has it. "You know, I don't like being controlled, you may be the Queen, but you know I don't like being controlled," he says. 

"I didn't control you, I called you, that was it," Regina defends. "You weren't giving it to me," he says. "If you don't believe in me or trust me, then how can you love me?" He asks. "I.... do.... just..." Regina shakes her head, she really has no idea what to say to him now, and doesn't know how angry he will get, she's seen him capable of nasty behavior without having magic.

"If anyone knows the dark one, it's me," He says. "And me.. I know Rumple quite well too remember? He made me the Evil Queen," She said. "Mmm, know?" he asks. "What?" She asks. "Know is I believe present tense," He's on to her. He stares down at her, with a glint in his eyes, "You don't want me to kill him, why? Fond of him?" He asks. She gasps, and shakes her head at him, "Now you're being ridiculous," she scoffs. 

"Oh.. our first fight, this will be interesting," he boasts. "You don't want to kill Gold," she says. "Don't I?" he asks. "You don't, you have me now, and you're not that man anymore," Regina said. "Oh, and what am I?" He asks. "You're a man I love, you're still a pirate in there, but you're becoming something else," Regina said. "You think because you reformed that I will?" He asks. "You did," Regina states.

"Mmm, and now..." He shrugs. "That's right, and now you're the dark one," Rumple encourages him. "She is getting in the way, women always do," Rumple said. Regina stares at Killian's eyes as they seem to be following something around the room, and she's not moving. "What are you looking at?" Regina asks. "Nothing," He snaps and jolts his head around. 

Regina steps towards her cabinets, "Getting something?" He asks. She walks backwards a bit, "Just wanted to get you a drink," She says. "Glasses are in that one, I have been here before," he smirks, pointing to the opposite cabinet she's heading towards. Regina breathes, as he walks towards her, and opens the door behind her, to reveal what he expected, "Mmm, squid ink huh?" He smiles. 

She stares at him, "Killia--" she starts and he pours it on her to freeze her. "Mmm, I'll be back, I figure what? Your vault is where you put them?" He asks. She stares at him, unable to move, her eyes glossing over with tears. If he commits an act of murder, he becomes more in the darkness, the further it will take her to get him out of it. "I'll be home later honey, this will hold you a bit," He smiles, and kisses her as she's frozen there, and poofs himself away in red smoke. 

Chapter 4 Vaults 

Killian arrives outside Regina's sealed vault. Her blood magic is not much match for his dark one power. "You have to hand it for her for trying," Rumple mocks. Killian begins to break Regina's spell, ignoring the voice best he can. It will take him a bit to break through her spell. 

Meanwhile, Regina is frozen still, now trapped in her thoughts, until his spell breaks or someone shows up. She thinks to herself, troubled with the idea that this is all her fault. Killian took the darkness to help her and save her from the same fate. She has regrets of her past with him. 

The Evil Queen manipulated Hook, she kept him close to use him at that time. She used him physically, emotionally and sexually. Both of them were so dedicated to vengeance, there was no love between them. She tricked him to kill his father to prove that he was capable of going after Cora, in turn, taking advantage of him.   
While Regina and Killian had made amends when he arrived in Storybrooke. 

Working together again with Cora, again, where Regina took advantage of him. Still, Killian gave Regina more chances, escorting her to Neverland to save Henry. 

This is where the pair grew close, Regina saw his potential for heroic acts, he saved David and helped to save Emma, Neal and Henry.   
The pair pursued romance upon returning from Neverland, having shared a kiss on the island. Since then, Hook had been reliable to Regina, kind to Henry after Neal died, and loyal. 

Regina resisted falling for him quickly, which was rather difficult. Given his old fashioned nature, he was rather romantic, but only with Regina would he ever be vulnerable. Only with Regina, would he put her needs before his own, he was changing, and loved her. While he hasn't yet said the words, Regina knows he does, it shows in his actions, and the way he touches her. 

Having been together in the past, Hook was different now. When they first went to bed together thirty years before, and were together in a carriage, there was no emotion. It was raw, lustful, and almost empty and angry between them sexually. 

In Storybrooke, their intimacy was real, the touch of his hand against her cheek while in bed, was soft, and loving. 

Regina imagined him just hours before, when they made love before Granny's party, before he sacrificed himself. The way he moved over her, and gently held his hand against her head. While the pair were playful and sometimes rough, in a good way, it was a connection she had never had with anyone. 

If someone had told her thirty years ago this man would be the man she loved, she would have laughed. But now, every moment that he's the dark one, he's slipping away from her. 

While frozen, a tear escapes Regina's eye, and she feels it cooly going down her cheek. The door opens, "Regina!" Emma runs to her, and waves her hand to unfreeze her. Regina gasps, "I have to get to my vault!" She tells Emma and rushes desperately taking a single step and poofing away in a cloud of purple smoke. 

In the vault, Killian has successfully gotten inside. "Please! Please Killian! Don't do this! He's powerless!" Belle pleads. "As pretty as you are Belle, don't make me repeat history. I don't want to hurt you," he says. "You could make her watch, how ironic," Rumple teases. 

Killian's eyes flicker from his vision of Rumple, to the unconscious Gold in front of him. "Wouldn't that be ironic Belle?" Killian smiles devilishly at the dark one's suggestion to make her watch Gold die. "Then again, its him I want to torment," Killian says out loud. He touches his lips, looks to Belle and tilts his head.   
"Please don't do this," she pleads again. "I would love for him to watch powerless to help you," Killian says. 

The darkness is overtaking him, he places the dagger down in front of him. "See this?" He points to it, "this... is what your precious crocodile was under the entire time, this... is what he chooses over everything.." he smirks at her, "and everyone..." he adds. "He will never pick you over that dagger," Hook says. He paces around the table, and Belle backs up, "now, if I just take you somewhere, we can wait until he comes to, so he can watch like I did," Hook says. 

"Killian please!" Belle gasps and Hook walks to her, "Stop!" Regina's voice cracks behind him. He's forced to stop, as Regina holds the dagger. He turns angrily, and stares at her, "You can't do this Killian," Regina says. "You said you wouldn't do that to me," He snaps. "If you're going to hurt innocent people, you leave me no choice," Regina says. "Says the woman who locked her up in her castle and then locked her up in a psych ward," He scoffs.

"Killian, you know that's the past," Regina says. "Why is it you're protecting the crocodile now? I'm curious," he says. "It's for you, I don't want you to go that deep into the darkness," Regina says. 

Rumple's image pops up for Hook to see, right behind Regina, looking over her shoulder at him. "She wants to control you, you know you like the taste of this power, use it," Rumple said. Killian twitches, "Use your magic on her," Rumple says. "No.." Hook sasses, Belle and Regina look to each other in confusion. "Who are you talking to?" Regina asks him, as Hook's eyes go from over her shoulder back to hers. He stares at her, the last thing he saw as he was made the dark one, were those deep brown eyes of Regina's. 

She stares at him, hopeful, "Are you going to give me that dagger?" He asks. "Are you going to hurt Belle or come with me?" Regina asks. 

Hook smirks at her, "Are you challenging me?" He asks. "I'm still holding it, but I'm giving you a choice here, please, listen to who you are," Regina said. "Who said I'm listening to anyone else?" Hook asks. "Your eyes are wandering, something is speaking to you, fight it," Regina said. 

His eyes blink again, squinting at her, "if you believed in me.." he scowls, "I do believe in you, I believe in Captain Killian Jones," Regina said. "He's gone, Regina," he blinks. "Keep it then," he says lastly before poofing away in red smoke. 

Regina sighs and looks down at the dagger in her hands, she can call him if she wants, she refuses to give up. 

Chapter 5 Trust

Regina sighs, "He didn't give me the dagger quickly either, and when he did, it wasn't even real," Belle said. "Well, he spent a lot of his life under someone's control, that's why he broke free and became the pirate he is," Regina sighed. "You know him well," Belle said. "I know what he's been through, and we wanted the same things," Regina said.

"Revenge?" Belle asks, "Yes, and I think his anger at me is coming from the past," Regina sighed. Belle looks at her, "I tricked him as the Evil Queen, used him, he killed his father for me," Regina said. "Why?" Belle asks, "Because it was a test," Regina sighed again, regretting what she did to him in the past, though he forgave her, it was coming up again, now that the darkness was inside him. 

Killian as a Captain had a code, as time went on though, that code became more jaded and dark full of revenge. As a normal Pirate, he wasn't as violent, or cold hearted, he was still a man. When that man lost the woman he loved, in addition to his hand, he changed, and anything that he wanted, he would take. The glint of who Killian was before he lost everyone shined through in Neverland, when Regina and he shared a kiss that was for the first time, not full of lust or revenge, but feeling. 

"Damn you," Regina stares at Gold, still asleep, "This isn't his fault for once," Belle said. "No, but I need him to wake up, and help me," Regina said. "What do you think he can do?" Belle asks. "Gold was the dark one for the longest, Killian may know all the dark one's tricks better than anyone, but Gold.... knows what happens from inside," Regina said. "Don't you know that too?" Belle asks, "You were the Evil Queen, maybe that is what you need to remember," Belle suggests. Regina stares at her, and she's right. The Evil Queen is what she needs. 

At the Psych Ward

Zelena sits, bored and hears the door unlock. She looks as the padded cell opens, she rolls her eyes. "What the bloody hell do you want Pirate?" Zelena scoffs. Killian waves his hand to silence her, "Mmm that's fun," he smiles. She opens her mouth trying to speak, and nothing comes out. She stares at him, "Ah, should probably tell you, that I'm the dark one," he smiles. Zelena stares at him, utterly surprised. 

"Now, I need someone wicked, to get that dagger from your sister," Killian said. Zelena stares at him, "Ah here, talk, if you must," he waves his hand. "Why would I help you? And why does she have your dagger? Doesn't trust you?" Zelena mocks. "Or wants you to come when called?" she teases. "You are annoying," he raises his hand, trying his patience with the witch. 

"You aren't going to hurt her, I just want you to help me get it," Killian said. "What do you want it for?" She asks. "It's mine," he shrugs, "Pirates take what belong to them," he said. "And tell me dark one, what is it you want to do?" Zelena asks. "She knows," Rumple pops into Killian's visions, and head. 

"Knows what?" Killian snaps at the voice, "What?" Zelena gapes, looking around, as he speaks to air. "She's wicked, and can help you with other things, she has Regina's blood remember?" Rumple hints. "She can also take the darkness, you can destroy it using her, after you destroy ME," Rumple says in a giggle. Killian stares at Zelena, and gets a grin on his face, "True, I can rid this demon of you in my head using her," he said. "Who the bloody hell are you talking to? And use me for what?" Zelena asks.

"Do you want to help me or not?" Killian asks, pressing his lips together, she looks at the cuff on her wrist, "You just have to remove this," She says. "No no no," he shakes his finger, "That stays on, until I want to remove it," he said. "I can give you just your freedom, we go to your little farmhouse, and figure things out," Killian says. Zelena thinks a moment, doesn't trust him as the dark one one bit, but figures she can manipulate him in some way, at least while Regina has the dagger. "Fine, I'll help you, I expect you won't let me hurt my sister," Zelena begins to taunt a bit, and gasps as Killian starts to choke her.

"You hurt Regina, and I'll break your pretty little neck," he glares at her, gritting his teeth, as she gasps. He releases her, as she catches her breath, it occurs to her that this man while underneath darkness, still loves Regina. 

Killian releases Zelena, and goes with her to her farmhouse. "So now instead of a cell, I'm trapped in my own house?" Zelena asks, "Why don't you make tea?" he teases, "I'm not your girlfriend, that's my sister," she scoffs. "Fine," he waves his hand and puts the kettle on. He sits, across from her, and pours rum, "So we're just what? Waiting for Regina to show up?" Zelena asks, "Mmm, perhaps, and I know her well enough to know that she will," he smiles. 

Regina, at the loft, David and Emma come in, "So Zelena is gone," David says. "Great, I knew he would go get her," Regina sighs. "What's he going to use her for?" Emma asks, "I don't know, she has magic, he could be trying to get Gold well enough to kill him, or who knows what," Regina shakes her head. "Did you get through to him at all?" Emma asks, "He's in there, I could feel it, but he's fought this even without that darkness, I have to get deeper, and I think I have to go dark myself to get it," Regina said.

She stands and waves her hand, putting herself in a classic blue velvet Evil Queen outfit. The others look at her, "What are you going to do?" Emma asks, "I have to get through to him, even if it means talking to that darkness directly, he keeps rambling and talking to something, I have a feeling it's Rumple," Regina said. "What do you mean?" Emma asks. "Well, Rumple was the past dark one, he could be encouraging him, which of course you can imagine his own enemy egging him on isn't going to work, but since I know both of them so well," Regina smiles. 

Emma and David widen their eyes at her, "Not like that! I don't know Gold like that!" She snaps, and shakes her head, "But I know Killian, and I do know how evil Rumple was, he made me this," she gestures down. "Do you want some light magic back up?" Emma asks. "Sure, come on, just be hidden, I have to awaken my inner Queen," Regina said. "You think he's up to something more don't you?" Emma asks, "With Zelena? Yes, he's got some dark plan cooking, let's go," Regina says.   
Dressed as her past Evil Queen self, with Emma trailing behind, Regina poofs to the farmhouse. 

A/N-- Zelena is not expecting Robin's baby in this one.. that whole thing didn't happen, Robin isn't here, but Zelena is still kind of an enemy to Regina. 

Chapter 6 

The tea kettle starts to go off, Zelena gets up, "Mm may as well, since you've got one hand," she scoffs and heads to the stove. Killian turns his head, and sees Regina, as the Evil Queen, in the doorway to the kitchen. "Miss me?" She smiles. 

He grins at her, "Well, you do tend to surprise me now don't you?" He smirks at her, enjoying the outfit. "Bloody hell, I have to sit here and watch you two flirt all dark?" Zelena sighs, Hook waves his hand, holding her voice again. Zelena attempts to speak, and can't, "I do like that," He smiles at Regina. She stares at him, "You are causing trouble," she shifts her voice to her Evil Queen tone. 

He likes it, and smiles at her, "Mmm, and my Queen doesn't like that?" He playfully laughs at her. "I want to know what you're up to," she smirks at him, playing right into his hands. "Mmm, well, I figured your sister here is already wicked, and could use some more," he said. "In what way?" Evil Queen inquires. "Well, I can transfer the darkness to her, and destroy her," he said. Regina slips back to herself, rather stunned by his violent intention. 

"Why would you do that?" She asks. "She tried to kill you? Killed Neal, I would have liked if she killed the crocodile, but she didn't," he said. "You think you're going to free yourself from the dagger and darkness by killing Zelena?" Regina asks. "You don't like my plan," he sits. Catching herself, Regina slips a little more Evil into her voice again, "I don't see why you need her, when you have me," she smiles. 

"Mmm, well I don't want to kill you," he raises his eyebrows, the dark one likes this game of teasing, and tempting, and since Killian Jones is attracted and in love with Regina, it's even more dramatic. "Well thank you for not wanting to kill me, but you don't want to kill her either," she said. "Mmm, Well I want the crocodile, and you're ruining my fun by putting him in your little playpen," Hook whines sinfully. 

"He's not even conscious, and you are a Captain with a code," she says. "Mmm, true, I would enjoy a lovely duel on my ship.... where it all began," he strokes his fingers gently around the hook. "You are going at Zelena, because you want me and my attention, and this," she takes out the dagger. "Mmmm you brought my tether, how lovely of you," he grins. 

Emma is outside, and her shoe slips, she yelps. The group inside looks towards the door, "Mmm, let me guess Sheriff?" Hook steps past Regina and opens the door, "Greetings Swan," he says flatly. "Uhh, everyone ok?" Emma asks. "Come to check on us?" He scoffs. "We're ok," Regina nods. "What you need back up? You think I would hurt you?" Hook is angry at what he thinks Regina was assuming. 

"What? No, I have my own magic, I just wanted Emma to ... give me a ride," she lies. "Don't lie to me, you wouldn't get in her yellow death vessel for that reason, and you used magic to get here anyway," He says. "Captain, you know I'm here to talk to you, and I'm here to talk to all of you," she steps to him. Placing a hand on his jacket, feeling gently up his arm. "You know we're not alone," he smiles.

"We can be," she waves her hand and Emma and Zelena vanish from the farmhouse. 

"You are trying to impress me," He smiles. "You could have done that, I saved you the time," She smiles. "I'm not going to forget about that dagger, I want it," He said. "For what?" She asks. "Because I want to be in control, you know I like that, and I don't like being manipulated, your majesty," he gleams at her, gently squeezing her waist. She knows the dark one in him is getting angry, "Sometimes you let me in control, remember?" She grins up at him. 

She's luring him, and his lips come down to her lips, and she kisses him, "This is a waste of time," Rumple pops up. Killian quickly retracts from the kiss, "Go away," he snaps. "What?" Regina snaps back, "Just overpower her, and take it, she isn't even holding it," Rumple encourages. Hook flicks his eyes, and tilts his head, Regina watches him as his eyes focus to the corner, "Where is the villain? What are you? Her toy ?" Rumple teases. 

He glares at the corner, "Go AWAY crocodile!" Hook yells.   
"Crocodile?" Regina questions and looks towards the corner, "Killian," she grabs him, and kisses him hard, he melts into it this time. Leaning against the table, he tugs her to his lap, as they kiss. "Mmmm," he groans in the back of his throat, and the voice silences, and Rumple vanishes from his sight. 

"Mmm," He breathes and stares at her, "This is very familiar," he says. "What?" She asks. "Kissing the Evil Queen, last time you did that you wanted something," He said. "That was the past, are you upset about that? You're clearly upset with me," she said. "I'm not, that demon is driving me mad," He said. This is Hook, Killian, not the dark one. She sees the light in his eyes. 

She talks like Regina, "You see Rumple?" she asks. "Yes, he's talking to me, telling me things to do, how to feel," he said. "I see... I thought as much," she said. "Mm, what happened to what we were doing?" he asks playfully, "Well it did make him go away didn't it?" she asks, "Yes, so maybe we should continue that?" He smirks. "You are changing the subject, you can't kill Rumple, you can't kill Zelena," she said. 

"You don't even like your sister," He said. "She still doesn't deserve to die Killian," Regina said. "Why not?" he asks. "You can control this darkness, if Gold could do it, you can," Regina said. "Can I? You won't give me the bloody dagger, clearly you don't trust that I can," He said. "Fine, here's a leap of faith," she picks it up from behind her, and hands it to him, his eyes widen a bit, and she places it in his hand. 

"Now you're in control of yourself, what are you going to do?" She asks. "Evil of course," he grins. She looks at him confused, but is interrupted by his hand tugging her into him for a kiss. 

Chapter 7 Own 

"I didn't know that's what you meant by do evil..." Regina gathers herself from her bed. Killian smirks at her, and uses magic to button his shirt up in a wave of his hand. As soon as Killian had the dagger, and the pair romantically kissed, he poofed them to her bedroom. Regina is surprised that was his first thought, but then again, he's always been quite physical in his darker days. 

"Are we going to discuss something?" Regina asks. He sighs, "Really? Haven't we talked enough?" he asks. "We haven't talked about a solution for this," Regina said. "A solution for what?" he presses his lips. "A solution for you being the dark one," she says. "Well as I understand about this, there's not many options love, how long was the crocodile this being? Centuries, but now I'm immortal," he smiles.

"Killian, you don't want to be this, having that in your head, you wanted to forget the past, and move on, with me," She says. "Where is my Evil Queen? Did I bang her out of you?" He smiles devilishly. "Killian..." Regina says, more affirmatively, yet pleading. He breathes, "Women, always want to talk," he shakes his head. It's the dark one now, she knows it. 

"I have my own plans, I have things I want, one of them is you, now... the question is do you want me for more than what we just did in that bed or not?" He says. She's taken aback by his ultimatum, but she isn't surprised, as the darkness is digging itself deeper into the heart of the man she loves. 

"I want Killian Jones," she said. "Killian Jones died when Rumple cut off my hand, it's been HOOK for centuries," he said. "Fine, I want Captain Hook, but I also know Captain Hook is more than that attachment," Regina said. "Mmm, you know it," he winks. She rolls her eyes, becoming frustrated, she slips automatically back to Evil Queen. 

"You want me and I want you, you are going to listen to me," Evil Queen's voice comes out of her mouth, teasing him, but also tempting him, and getting through to the darkness deep within. "So help me," he says. "You want me to be this again?" she mocks, "I love the Queen, always did," he said. "Even when you betrayed me," he grits his teeth, and bites his lower lip. It's coming to the surface now, his feelings of the past. 

She stares up at him, "Just like you had me kill my father, I was going to betray you first, and get him away, I didn't, and remained loyal to you," he said. "And I seduced you, and went ahead with my plan," she admits. "Mmm, I was with your mother, no matter, but then you two decided...." he presses his lips again, "Betray you again..." she sighs. "Mmm, we have a deep history," he grins down at her. 

"And you're upset about that," she states. "Mmm, not really, just thought I would remind you, in case you forgot," he says. "I haven't," she shakes her head. "I expect Henry will be here soon," he said. "Umm, perhaps, yes," she nods. "They'll be worried about you," he said. "Who?" Regina asks, "The heroes," he said. "I'm worrying about you right now," Regina said. "Aww," he bites his lip once more, and shifts with the dagger on his hip. 

She stares at it, questioning her giving it to him.  
It's too late now, she's already given the dagger to him and there's no way to get it back. "Come to me tonight," he says, "What?" she asks, "You'll know where to find me," he says. With a swift kiss to her cheek, before she can realize, he poofs away. "Son of a bitch," she sighs. 

At the loft 

"So do you know anything?" Emma asks, "Well, I know enough that he doesn't want to destroy Gold until he can actually speak, probably a guy thing, they want to torment each other, are we surprised?" Regina sighs. "How are you doing with this Regina?" Mary M asks, concerned. 

"I'm... conflicted, I felt even myself becoming the Queen again as I was acting it to get things out of him," she sighed. "You're just trying to relate to him," Emma says.   
"Rumple is talking to him, he's in his head, egging him on, even if means killing Gold," Regina said. "That's.. umm.. awkward," David thinks out loud. 

"You gave him the dagger though?" Emma asks, "I did," Regina regrets. There's a banging on the table, they look over, completely forgetting that Zelena is there, and can't speak. 

She opens her mouth, with a smile, and no sound. "Right, fine, you're here, you may as well speak," Regina waves her hand. "You're forgetting the part about how he wants to kill me and put that darkness in me," she says. "What?" Emma asks, "I don't exactly know how he thought he can do that," Regina shrugs. 

"I do," Belle comes rushing through the door with books, "Still a bookworm, even in my vault," Regina rolls her eyes. "You'll want to hear it," Belle places the book down. "The dagger is part of excalibur," she points, and the others look on at the pages of the worn book. "Excalibur?" Regina asks, making the connection. 

"Regina?" Emma asks, "Excalibur, if it is part of the dagger than can only mean that Merlin is the one who made it, or he's at least connected to it, Merlin is the source for all magic," Regina said. "Dark too?" Emma asks, "I don't think so, but that's the key, that's the answer, we have to find out about Merlin," Regina said. "Is he alive?" Emma asks, "I don't know," Regina shrugs. "We'll find out Mom," Henry holds her hand, making Regina somewhat relax.

"If Killian knows this about the dagger, he could already be trying to find a way to connect to it, maybe that's why he thinks he can destroy the darkness," David said. "Using me!" Zelena snaps. "Oh stop it greenie, no one is going to kill you unless it's me," Regina snaps. 

"So he wants to kill Gold, that's a given," David says, "And then do something with the darkness? Or he just wants to be untethered from the dagger?" Emma asks, "I'm not sure, for all I know he may want to keep the magic but not have that control from the dagger, he hates to be controlled, that's his problem, he was controlled his whole life. Much like me, we were being conditioned to be people we weren't," Regina said. 

"Umm... mom?" Henry alerts them all, "What is that?" Emma looks out the window, there's smoke coming to them all quickly. 

A/N-- DUN DUN DUN 

Chapter 8 Truly 

Regina's Vault 

A soft groan rises from the bed and Rumple awakens, healed and rejuvenated. He sits himself up realizing he's in Regina's vault, then notices on the floor, "Belle?" He gently touches her head, she's sound asleep. Unaware of any events that have happened, and now without magic, Rumple waits, since he can't get out of the vault without magic anyway. 

In Granny's

"It's been 3 weeks David, we can't find Hook, and everyone is still asleep," Mary M sighs. Henry comes through the door with the book. The three were unaffected by the sleeping curse put over the town, as they had all been under one before. 

They have no idea the point of this curse, if Hook is just waiting until Rumple is healed and keeping everyone at bay until then. The Dark One had the ability to travel wherever he wanted at any time, so Hook could have gone anywhere during this three week gap. 

For whatever reason Hook had wanted everyone out of his way, Snow, Henry and Charming unable to do magic weren't much of a problem to him. While they were asleep, Hook had been on a journey, upon that journey, he obtained Excalibur, killing King Arthur in his way.

In addition to killing kill Arthur, the dark one was able to retrieve Merlin, who was encased in a tree for centuries by the first dark one. Since he was trapped there by the original, another dark one had the ability to free him. To Merlin's surprise, however, he didn't expect to see Captain Hook in front of him when he was released.   
"Won't be long now, Sorcerer," Killian smiles at Merlin on his ship. He's trapped Merlin and is awaiting his sleeping curse to expire. 

"Killian you should stop going forward with this plan," Merlin said. "I don't need your advice, I'm doing what's right for me," He said. "I lost my love to this same darkness, don't make Regina lose hers, she's lost enough, hasn't she?" Merlin asks. 

Killian grows angry at Merlin using Regina against him, "No more talking from you," he waves his hand. Merlin, as the sole creator of magic, and the strongest of light magic in the world doesn't like to use it against anyone, and he feels Killian could be somewhat persuaded in this situation. He sees pieces of the future. 

"Killian, this is not the life you want, opening the gates to hell is not going to fix the past," Merlin said. "It's going to get people I want," He said. "In exchange for the lives in Storybrooke, you don't want to do that," Merlin said.

"Don't I?" Killian asks. "You have excalibur, Killian, I can free you from this," Merlin said. "I can give Regina her father back, mine..." Killian thinks out loud. 

Killian poofs to the loft. David had lifted Regina, Emma and Zelena and put them in comfortable places. Killian looks over Regina, as she's peacefully asleep. "I did this for you, Regina, just like I always have," he said. "And I'll continue to do that," he says, gently he touches his knuckles to her cheek. He poofs away. 

Emma, Regina, and Zelena begin to wake, "Oh my god, what happened?" Regina looks around. Emma picks up her phone, and calls David, "Three weeks?!" She blurts out, "What?" Regina asks. "Your bloody pirate put us all under a sleeping curse for three weeks?" Zelena asks. "Clearly, I was too, genius, I don't know why he would do this," Regina shrugs. 

"I do.." Belle runs in, "She has to stop doing that," Regina sighs. "Rumple's gone," Belle said. "Of course, he wanted to get Rumple, and wait for him to be well enough for his duel," Regina says. "So he put us all to sleep so we couldn't stop that?" Emma asks. "I don't know but we have to find out," Regina said. "Where would he be?" Emma asks, "The docks of course," Regina rushes out the door. 

The others follow her, and Regina stops in her tracks, "Woah," She shifts awkwardly, losing her balance, as Emma and Zelena are there to support her. "You ok?" Emma asks, "Yeah, just got a little dizzy, we've been asleep three weeks, guess that's normal," Regina shakes it off and heads off on the street. The town has now awoken and everyone is realizing they've missed three weeks. 

"What are you going to do?" Zelena tugs Regina, "What do you care? You should be back in that cell," Regina snaps. "You want to go tango with the Dark one when you have no idea what he has even been up to 3 weeks," Zelena said. "Since when do you care about me?" Regina asks. 

Zelena rolls her eyes, "I don't particularly, or him, but he's got power, you can't go up against that, even the Evil Queen can't," She said. "So what, you think Wicked will win?" Regina snaps. "I think if we join together and bring the savior here, we could do something," Zelena suggests. Emma shrugs, "What do we have to lose?" 

"Quite a bit actually," Hook pops up, "Killian," Regina startles, "You look refreshed my Queen," he smirks. Zelena rolls her eyes, "What are you doing?" Regina asks. "Well, I've made myself quite useful love," Hook boasts. "Tell me," Regina said. "Mmm, demanding, I love it when you get like that," Hook grins again. 

"Bloody hell," Zelena exasperates, "I've obtained Excalibur, and the Great Sorcerer himself," he says. "Merlin?" Regina asks, "Indeed, trapped in a tree, poor bloke, now he's trapped on my ship," Hook explains. "And what else are you planning to do Killian?" Regina asks. 

Killian smiles, and looks over Regina's shoulder. He had taken Rumple from the vault, and put him in his shop. Rumple limped out to the center of the street, and Killian smiles. Zelena, Emma and Regina turn to see him standing there. "Ah, my first mission," Hook smiles. 

"Well get on with it," Rumple says. Belle comes down the street, towards the others, and other members of the town have come out. "No no no," Killian shakes his finger, "I'm not a cruel man, get your affairs in order Dearie and meet me on my ship at noon tomorrow," Killian waves his hand in the familiar way Rumple has over the years as Dark one. "Where it all began," Killian glares at him. 

"Killian..." Regina begins and he poofs away. The whole group meets in the loft. "Well, you were the dark one, what do we do?" Regina asks, "Captain Hook was full of revenge for centuries, it's not surprise he wants this," Gold said. "So what do we do before he kills you?" Belle asks. 

"You find out what else he wants, the Dark one always has more motives, he clearly obtained excalibur, you have to find out what he wants to do with it," Gold explains. "He also has Merlin," Regina said. "You're the woman he loves Regina, that much is clear, you're the only one that can do this," Gold said. 

Chapter 9 Avenge 

Next Day

It's a bright sunny day, Regina goes to Gold's, she looks over her shoulder as Belle is holding a crossbow aiming at her. "Belle you can..." Gold says to lower it. "What are you doing?" Regina asks. "I'm waiting," Gold nods. "You're going to fight him? You'll lose, and you know it, even if he didn't have magic, Killian is pretty skilled at swords," Regina said. "I don't really care to hear your personal information," Gold sasses. 

Regina rolls her eyes, "You know he will kill you if he wins, and you have no way to destroy him," Regina said. "Are you trying to tell me things I don't know? Because you'll have to keep trying," Gold said. "Maybe Regina is right, maybe it's best we try and avoid him," Belle suggests. "You can't avoid the dark one, and frankly that's how this whole thing started, my being a coward back then," Gold said. "So you're just going to fight him?" Regina shrugs. "I didn't know you cared," Gold sniggers. "I don't.." Regina snaps, "I care that if he kills, he will go darker, and I won't be able to reel him in," Regina said. 

Regina breathes, exhausted, "Are you alright?" Belle picks up on her tired look, "I'm.. fine, just haven't slept, or anything," Regina said. "Sleeping curse was three weeks," Gold reminds, "That wasn't really sleep and you know what I mean," Regina said. "I think all this stress is making feel sick," Regina sighed. 

"Alright, well I'm going to at least commit to this," Gold says. "Fine, I'll show up, with back up," Regina said. "I'm not just going to sit by and let him kill you, that's my job," Regina sasses and heads out the door. 

Killian patiently waits on his ship, he gazes at Excalibur, and hears movement approaching, Gold limping onto the ship. "Ah," Killian smiles. "Well, I wouldn't want your limp blamed," Killian waves his hand, and Gold's leg is normal. He nods, "So, remember this?" Killian holds up a sword. "I remember the day you knelt right there," he places it on Gold's shoulder, "you quivered, talking to me," Killian said. "And I thought, what kind of man doesn't even fight for his wife," Killian said. 

"Well it's different now," Gold said. "Indeed," Killian smiles. "Killian, don't do this," Merlin says. "You," Killian shakes his head, "Do I really have to tie you up? Can't you just be quiet?" Killian snaps at him. "Here," Killian tosses the sword of their past onto the deck for Gold. 

"Now then, my sword here," he holds up the large blade of excalibur, towards the lower half is the shape of the dagger, with his name. "It's still tethering of course, but at least it's a full sword now," Killian smiles. "Shall we?" Killian gently bows, gleaming at Gold. 

"Killian!" Regina comes running onto the deck, with David, Emma, and Zelena with her. "Well, an audience, so kind of all of you to come see this fateful re-enactment," Killian said. "Except this time, you're the one who will lose," He glares at Gold. 

"Stop!" Regina yells, and uses magic to make a sail fall to block Gold from Killian. "Oh no no love! I'm in charge here, and this is my ship, you want to be in charge in bed later, that's fine," Killian smiles. "Killian don't do this! You know you don't need this now," Regina said. "I simply need his blood," Killian said. "What?" Gold asks. "I need your blood, you see to get the former dark ones, I need someone who's been dead," Killian smirks. "You're summoning the underworld," Merlin said. 

"You can see the future, look at that," Killian smiles. "Now, can we get on?" Killian asks. "Good then," Killian raises his sword, Regina thinks quickly and takes David's and moves, poofing herself directly in front of Gold. As Killian brings his sword down, it clangs against Regina's. He stops, "Regina, what are you doing?" Killian snaps. "You don't want to fight me?" Regina asks. He scowls, "No I don't, move or I'll magically tie you up, not in the good way," he says. 

Regina waves her hand, making Gold disappear, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Killian snaps. "Saving you, you saved me, now I save you," Regina said. "You know, love, I don't like that you're interfering here," he said. "I don't really care," Regina sasses. "I do love that mouth," he smirks. 

Regina shakes her head, sighing to herself, a slight feeling of fuzziness in her head. Killian, vanishes in front of her, "Dammit!" She yelps out loud. At Gold's shop, Gold hugs Belle, but their reunion moment is shorter, as Killian pops up, Belle gasps, and Killian uses his hook to drag a cut into Gold's arm, getting blood on it.   
Meanwhile, "Regina are you sure you're feeling ok?" Emma asks, "I am, Merlin, what is Killian going to do?" Regina asks, "Well, if he summons the former dark ones, they'll each take a life from Storybrooke in exchange to come back," Merlin said. 

"And he can really do this?" Emma asks. "Tonight, the moon will be the perfect position to summon the underworld, so yes, he can," Merlin said. "Where is he going to do it?" Regina asks, "The gateway to the Underworld is in the Park, the pond," Merlin said. "Bet you didn't mean to create that," Emma said. 

As the evening grows darker, the moon begins to rise. Regina heads to where she would expect Killian to be, the docks. She walks down the decks, seeing Killian stand at the edge of the dock, "I thought I would find you with a view of the sea," Regina said. 

Killian smiles softly and turns, "You can't go through with this Killian," Regina says, fighting back her feelings, harder than ever. She's pained on the inside, "Oh I am going to do this Regina," he said. "This isn't who you are," Regina said. "When I tested you.." she started, but gasps, as his hand magically begins to choke her.   
He squeezes lightly, just enough to make her gasp, "You have no idea what kind of man I am, you weren't there all those years I fought the demons," he presses a bit harder. He grins, moving closer to her, as she gasps a bit more, "Stop.." She breathes, "Shhh," he smiles a bit, at his power over her, he looks at her as his hand is shaped distant from her neck but controlling it. 

Her head is tipped back slightly, "We do like it rough don't we?" he smiles, releasing a bit of pressure to catch her breath, "You're hurting us," Regina breathes. "Us?" He asks, tilting his head, releasing her now, "I'm pregnant," she breathes. 

Chapter 10 Touch 

As the waves wash against the docks beneath them, a tear escapes Regina's eye. Killian stares at her as he lowers his hand to side. She looks at his eyes that are focusing downward, almost like he's looking at her abdomen, she waits for his eyes to flick upward towards her again. She sees him. She doesn't see the Dark one, she doesn't see Captain Hook, she sees Killian Jones. 

The air around them has a crispness to it, Regina sees the blood stain on his hook, from Rumple, as she takes a deep breath, to gather her thoughts, she feels his thumb suddenly against her cheek. It's soft, and gentle, and he wipes the tear from her eye. She looks up to him, his hair is unmade, he looks tired, but the dark one doesn't sleep. 

As he wipes the tear, his hand travels to her chin, she smiles softly, "You're in there, I see you," She said. "How are you?.. how.. you.. took that potion before the curse, told your mother you couldn't have children," he said. "You think I really did that? I only made her think I did," Regina said. "Well, I'm surprised we don't already have a child then," he says. "Well, we're going to now," She said. 

"I killed Arthur to get this sword," He confesses. She isn't surprised, "I know," She nods. "Do you remember what you said to me in Neverland? On the ship?" She asks. He thinks a moment, clearly having a memory. "I asked you, do you think it's true that villains don't get happy endings," she said. "I said, I hope not, otherwise we've wasted our lives," he said. 

"Do you remember what I said after we kissed in Neverland?" she asks. He smiles, remembering the passionate, and emotional moment the pair shared. "You said, that's new," he answers. "Do you know what I meant?" Regina asks. "More or less," he says. "I meant, it was new, how you kissed there, we hadn't kissed like that before," she said. "You took my breath away," he said. "We weren't like that ever before that," She said. "That's when things changed," he said. 

"And things are sure different now," she said. "Yeah, I'm the thing I hate most," he said. She stares at him, "Well, you're one of the things I love most," she said. He breathes, "Me? After all I've done?" he asks. "You love me don't you?" She asks. "Aye," he nods. "After all I've done?" She asks. "You've done work Regina, your Son...he..." He begins. "But you have too, and you can continue to change, for good," she said.

"I'm the dark one, you know I can't change that unless I give this to someone else," He said. "We can find a solution, together," she takes his hand, fitting it inside his, holding him tightly. "I wanted my family, that's all," he said. "You have one," Regina smiles, "and you'll have more, we're going to have a baby," She said. 

"Child deserves a better father than me," he said. Regina sighs, "I thought the same about Henry, I thought he deserved better, but I knew if I just was there for him, he would make me better," Regina said. "You think that could work with me too?" He asks. "Yes," she nods. 

Suddenly, the group is running towards the dock. "Mom!", "Regina!" Voices call out, as David, Henry, Emma and Zelena all approach her. "Woah, what is the problem?" Regina asks, "We were worried about you, you ok?" Emma asks. "We're fine, we were talking," Regina said. The group stares at Hook, "So do we have twenty dark ones to worry about taking all of us to hell or what?" Zelena asks. 

"I hadn't gotten to that yet," Killian says. "And he's not going to," Regina assures them. "How do we know that?" David asks. "Because we just talked, and we are going to work to remove the darkness," Regina said. "The dark one tricks, you can't possibly just trust him so easily," Zelena scoffs. 

"I preferred when I made you unable to speak," Killian snaps. "The dark one lies," Zelena sasses, "I'm not lying, I don't like you talking," Killian scoffs. "Ok stop, he hasn't gone to the pond, he's here, and the blood is still on the hook," Regina said. "And I've been told good news," Killian says. "What?" Henry asks first, with the others looking on, "I'm pregnant," Regina says. 

The group is surprised, and unsure what to say given the situation with Hook. "Uhh wow, great," Henry says first, "Yeah, congratulations," Emma said. "Is this a dark one baby or a Pirate?" Zelena asks. Killian scowls at her, and starts to raise his hand, Regina pushes it down, "Stop!" She scolds Zelena. "All you're doing is antagonizing him," Regina said. "Ok, so let's go talk to Merlin and maybe figure out how to fix this? "Emma suggests. 

The group starts to head to the loft, and Killian tugs Regina back, "What if I'm meant to be this way?" he asks. "What do you mean?" Regina asks, "What if this is just how it's meant to go, the dark one took my love the first time, what if it's meant to take me next in a different way?" he asks. "This is not the same," Regina shakes her head. "Perhaps not, but I still chose this," he said. 

"So what are you saying? You want to stay the dark one?" Regina asks. "Perhaps I do," he said. Regina sighs again, realizing this won't be so easy to get Killian back completely. "Stop listening to that demon in your head, listen to yourself, listen to me," she said. "I did this for you," he said. "I know that," she shakes her head, confused what he's getting at now. 

"Do you know what I saw when that cyclone of darkness surrounded you?" he asks. "No," she shakes her head, "I saw the same thing a Rumple crushing Milah's heart, it was the same feeling, it was the same darkness taking someone else, and this time I wasn't helpless, I was able to stop it, and take it myself," he said. "I know, and I have no idea how to thank you, you're my hero," she said.

He breathes heavily, "Me? A hero?" he asks. "Didn't think you could ever be that?" She asks. "No, I didn't," he shakes his head, "I bet you didn't think you could be a father either," She said. "Here," he says, shifting the large sword off his hip. 

"What?" She asks, he hands her excalibur, "I can't trust myself with that, I saved you, now you save me," he said. 

Chapter 11 Splitting 

When Killian had Merlin unite the blades between the dagger and the rest of excalibur, it didn't destroy the darkness. The dark one themselves had to unite the blades in order to willingly accept the destroying of the darkness. Now the group must find a new way to destroy the darkness. 

"Killian, are you ready?" Merlin asks, he breathes, "What happens if I don't?" He asks. Regina looks at him, confused, "Killian..." she pleads. "Perhaps being immortal is a good thing, we are going to have a child, wouldn't it be preferable to have a parent who can't die?" He asks. Regina sighs, "I understand why you would feel that way," she says, attempting to understand where he's coming from.

Regina's heart aches. She doesn't want the man she loves to be permanently in the darkness, even if he can see some light, the dark one inside him will always be something that can interrupt their lives. 

In the past, while the Evil Queen was using Captain Hook, not just sexually, but in other ways, a part of her deep within her dark heart still wanted the possibility of having a child with him. It was buried beneath her dark thoughts of revenge, and destroying the happiness around her. Pretending to drink a potion to remove her fertility was merely something to disappoint her mother. 

Regina knew that Killian was deeply moved at the revealing of her now expecting his child. She just needed to get him to focus on that, and the future and pull him away from the darkness in his head. She feels emotionally up and down, and looks at him once more, they aren't alone, their audience waits patiently for them to say something. 

"Killian, you don't want this, not just for immortality, that's not worth it is it?" Regina asks. "Well, we both lost our parents, if I'm immortal, the child will never lose both of us," he said. "It still comes with a price, all magic does," Regina said. "Are you going to use that?" He points to the sword, "What? No," she defends. "So is the choice mine or not?" He snaps. 

The others try not to look at the melodrama beginning in front of them, as Killian's eyebrow goes up, looking at Regina, and she debates in her head what to do. "We have an audience Killian," Regina says, affirmatively. "Since when does an audience stop us bickering?" He snaps again. The others shift uncomfortably.

Regina looks down, "We're not discussing this here, let's go," she slips into her firm voice, which he tends to enjoy. "Fine," he smirks, and the pair disappear in red smoke. "Well that's intense," Emma said. "Merlin?" David asks. "Well, it's quite difficult to let go of something that powerful, Killian Jones was a man for centuries seeking to destroy it, but it's very different when it's inside you," Merlin said. 

"Now that we're alone," he smirks. "Yell away," he tempts. "I'm not going to yell," she scolds. "You're displeased," He said. "I'm upset.. yes," she states. "What is the difference Regina? Tell me? I am immortal and powerful this way," he said. "You want to be just like Rumple?!" She snaps. 

He quirks, offended by the statement, he scowls at her. "What did you say to me?" he snaps. "Do you want to be like him? He chose that dagger over Baelfire, how do you know you wouldn't do the same?" Regina asks. "I am Not him!" He yells, "I'm not a coward, that's why he was driven by the power," He said. "It got worse over time and you know it," Regina says. "I would never be like him," Killian snaps. "You are right now, by not letting go of it," Regina snaps. 

He presses his lips together, in anger, and flicks his eyes around. "Why don't you just command me?" he asks. "What? I'm not going to abuse you giving me that sword," she said. "You told me to save you, so that's what I'm going to do," Regina said. "So why not just command me into your submission?" he asks. "Are you testing me with this? That's what you want me to do?" She asks. "I'm not going to do that," She says. "Mmm, you'll need to call me at some point," he said. "What?" She asks, and before anything else, he poofs away. 

Regina breathes and places the sword down on the table, she places a protection spell around it, and again finds herself aching inside. A tear falls and lands directly over the K on the sword. There's a knock on her door, she answers, and Henry is quickly in her arms, "Mom," he hugs her. "I'm ok," she says. She looks past Henry's shoulder, "Regina," Gold nods. 

"What do you want?" Regina asks, "I would ideally like that power back," Gold said. "Of course you would," Regina snaps. "Why? So you can kill him?" Regina snaps at him. "No, but we can all admit that the power should be mine," Gold said. "No we don't, it's time to destroy it, you don't even want to be tethered to that anymore anyway," Regina said. "With the sword in one piece, I can find ways to be free of the tether," Gold said. 

"I'm not in the mood for this," Regina paces, "There is a way to make him let go of that power you know," Gold said. Regina turns, quirking her eye up, curiously, "Like I would want your help," she sasses. "True love can break any curse," he reminds her. 

She thinks to herself, and gently places her hand on her stomach, "That's right," Gold nods. "And if that works?" Regina asks. "I can put a spell on the sword, to return the power to me," Gold said. She thinks, knowing that her main goal is getting the darkness out of Killian. "And then what? You destroy him?" Regina asks. "I wouldn't deprive your child of their father," Gold said. 

"Fine, I'm trusting you Gold," Regina says. 

At his shop, Belle is there, as Gold places a tea cup down. "How quickly does it work?" Regina asks. "Almost instantly," Gold said. He pours into the cup, Regina looks at the brown liquid and takes a deep breath. She picks up the tea cup, and takes a sip of the liquid. 

"Ahhh!!!" She yelps, grabbing her abdomen. 

Chapter 12 Regret

In the past, the Evil Queen expected Captain Hook to kill his father. It was her evil test to see if Hook was going to be able to kill her manipulative mother. In exchange, she was meant to take Hook with her in the first curse, and give him the pleasure of killing Rumple. Hook ultimately proved he was strong enough to kill his father, but there was something that happened that Regina didn't know about. 

There was a discovery made, by Merlin, upon the Jolly Roger, dreamcatchers, several of them were hanging. Using magic, he revealed that Hook had used the dreamcatchers to take memories from himself. Looking into one of them, he viewed the past of Killian, killing his father, but before the killing, he saw something else.   
"He has a sister?" Emma asks, "Yes, that's what the memory revealed, his father, had another child," Merlin said. "Well where is she?" David asks. 

"That's up for discovery, but that's why he holds the regret of the past," Merlin said. "That's why he wanted to go to Hell, to get his father and brother, and probably try and find his sister," Emma realizes. "If we can find her, he may be able to let go of this," Merlin said. 

Zelena quickly enters the loft, "You better come quick," she said. The others, alarmed, follow Zelena, "She's having the baby now?" Emma asks, "How is that possible?" David asks. "Rumple of course, gave Regina a potion to speed it up," Zelena said. "We may know how to help get Killian to let go of the darkness, he has a sister," Emma explains. "Well let's go," Mary Margaret says. 

"Ok, Mary Margaret and I will go to the hospital, Emma, Merlin, Zelena, go find his sister," David said. "Excuse me Prince, it may not be that easy," Zelena said. "Well we at least have to try," Emma said. "Where's Killian?" David asks, "We don't know, Gold said he gave Regina the potion, and they're already at the hospital, they haven't called Killian," David said. 

Merlin, Belle, Henry, Emma and Zelena are searching through piles of books, "How the hell can we find some lost sister from him if it wasn't even here in Storybrooke?" Zelena asks. "Maybe she is here, do we have the town records of everyone?" Emma asks. "She would have been a child, she wouldn't have aged," Belle said. "So then perhaps she isn't here," Merlin said. "You're the brilliant one that can see things, don't you have some idea?" Zelena asks. 

"If Killian's father, had her with someone in the Enchanted Forest, she would be somewhere there, we would be searching for a child, that was roughly 10 years old before the curse," Merlin said. "So she would be all grown up now," Emma said. "Yes, but not necessarily that old," Merlin thinks. "You sense something?" Emma asks. "Well the child was made by his father and the woman whom was his true love, but I sense a spell existed over this child," Merlin said. "What kind of spell?" Zelena asks. "Something to keep youth, magic, I think the child was taken after Killian killed his father, by a witch," Merlin said.

Zelena glares at him, "It wasn't me," She snaps. "What would she have done with her? What did she want with her?" Emma asks. "To stay young," Merlin said. "Rapunzel," Belle said. "That's it, the witch took her and trapped her in a tower, using her hair to keep herself young," Merlin said. 

"So we have to find Rapunzel in a tower?" Emma asks. "Looks like it," Merlin said. "And then what?" Henry asks. 

"Cut her hair, destroy the magic," Zelena said. "Yes," Merlin nods. 

"How the hell do we get out of Storybrooke?" Zelena asks. "You," Merlin said. "Me?" she asks, "Yes, you can get us out of here with this," Merlin produces the apprentice wand. "You can summon a cyclone, we can get there," Merlin said. "Well now is your chance to help your sister," Emma said. 

Meanwhile in the Hospital 

"Ahhh!!!" Regina screams, Mary Margaret and David have arrived by her side. "Ok Regina, Breathe, good," Whale said. "How long does this take?!" Regina yells, "A while sometimes, but you're ready to push," Whale said. "This is now how I wanted this!" Regina yells. "It's ok, we understand why you did," Mary M comforts. 

Regina sped her pregnancy, and while it pained her to have the child without Killian by her side, she had motives to do it this way. "Come on Regina, almost there," Whale says. She gritted and clenched her teeth through the pain, and in her head she tried to imagine and comfort herself that this was the best choice for her and the baby. She knew Killian already had a deep feeling of attachment to his unborn child, and she hoped this would do as she intended. 

Exhaustion overcomes Regina, on the final moments as she pushes her child out. Killian on the ship, senses something that he can't quite place. He poofs himself around town to find most places empty. Gold's shop, Granny's, Mayor's office, even the Loft, were all quiet and vacant. 

Killian poofs to Regina's house, he spots the sword on the table. It's protected by Regina's charms, but he could potentially break the spell. "Do it!" Rumple pops in, encouraging him, "Not you again, Thought I silenced you," Killian snaps. "Well time won't be so silent now, given where Regina is," Rumple says. 

"What? Where is she?" Killian asks, growing angry, "Well let's just say that things won't be too quiet in this house anymore," Rumple says. Killian thinks a moment, "A little bundle of joy tends to do that," Rumple said. Killian realizes that he's referring to the baby, "What? It's 9 months," he says. "There are ways to make that happen faster," Rumple says. 

Killian hears the quiet noises of the sword calling to him, but he's overpowered by the thought of where Regina is. 

After a tiring hour, sweaty, and breathing heavily, Regina is finally relieved. *Baby crying* "Congratulations, It's a girl," Whale hands her a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. Regina smiles, "Oh my gosh, Hi," as the infant is placed in her arms. "Oh Regina, she is beautiful," Mary M says. "Hi little one," Regina says, as she gently touches the infant's hand. The child stares at her, cracking her eyelids, revealing ocean blue eyes, just like Killian. 

Chapter 13 Light

Meanwhile, Zelena successfully opened a portal to the Enchanted Forest. With multiple books in hand, she, Emma, Belle, and Merlin started on their way to attempt to find the tower of Rapunzel. 

With three of them strong in magic, they weren't concerned with what may face them. Merlin being the strongest sorcerer next to the dark one, and Zelena and Emma being quite confident in their own power, they headed through trees and woods, as Belle flipped through books for clues of where the tower could be.   
In Storybrooke

"Mom," Henry comes to the doorway of the hospital room, Regina smiles, as the infant is wrapped securely in her arms. Henry steps to the side of the bed, looking at the baby in her arms. "What are you going to name her?" Henry asks. 

"Well, I hadn't thought about that, that's something I wanted to do with Killian," she said. "Do you want us to call him?" Mary M offers. "I think he will make his way here," Regina said. 

In the Enchanted Forest 

"This picture of the tower, look," Belle shows the others, "The sun is setting, on that side of the tower, that means it has to be on the western side," She said. "Well, aren't you the clever one?" Merlin smiles. "Glad someone noticed," Belle said. "Ok then it's this way," Emma heads off. 

"Woah," Emma gasps, as the group comes to a clearing and just before them is a tower. "We found it," Belle smiles. "So, what do we do? Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair kinda thing?" Emma asks. "I have a feeling she's been taught to ignore strangers," Merlin said. "So what do we do?" Emma asks. "I don't have my broomstick, I can't fly up there," Zelena said. "So let's just magic in?" Emma asks. 

"Well it's somewhat enchanted, but I can overpower it," Merlin said. "Aren't we going to startle her just barging in like this?" Belle asks. "We're freeing her, she'll thank us," Zelena said. Together, Merlin and Zelena are able to break the spell of protection around the tower. 

The group of four lands in the tower magically. "Who are you?" a female voice snaps, with an accent. "I'm Merlin," he says calmly. The young woman, roughly of 22 years of age, pokes her head from behind a velvet curtain. "The sorcerer?" She asks. "Yes, you've heard of me?" He asks. "Yes, I've read about you," she said. "I'm Emma, I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, we're here to rescue you," she said. 

"Rescue me?" Rapunzel asks. "Yes, you're held captive here by a witch aren't you?" Belle asks. "My hair," Rapunzel holds it tightly. "Is Brennan Jones your father?" Merlin asks. "Jones..." Rapunzel repeats. "You were very young, ten years old, it was a long time ago, but the enchantment placed on you, has kept you of somewhat young age," Merlin explained. 

Belle approaches the woman, "Here, do you recognize this man?" Belle shows her the storybook, a page of Captain Hook. "Yes, yes I recognize him," she said. "I saw him the night my father died, he was the last person with him," she answered. "Ok, well it may be a surprise, but he's your brother," Emma explained. 

"He's your father's son," Merlin added. "And he's alive, and we think that he would like to see you," Emma said. "I'm not leaving," Rapunzel refuses. "Oh bloody hell, listen.." Zelena steps forward with gumption, "The woman who has you here is not your mother, she's not anything to you, she's a Witch, much like myself, but I didn't go stealing a child. Your brother regrets what he did in the past, and wants to make it up to you," Zelena said. 

"I'm not leaving until you explain what he did," Rapunzel said. The group looks at each other, and decides they have to explain to her what has happened over the years and in the past. "My brother killed him?" Rapunzel asks. "He was a villain, he's very different now, well he's the dark one now, but he doesn't really have to be. He was angry back then, your father had left him and his brother," Emma explained gently the complications, as best she knew them, to Rapunzel. 

"He wanted to go to the Underworld?" Rapunzel asks. "Yes, he wanted to get his brother, and your father, and try to find you," Emma nods. "How do we get out of here, she will find me, my hair," Rapunzel said. "We can fix that," Zelena takes out a blade. 

In Storybrooke 

While Gold may not have the power of the dark one any longer, he still was skilled in certain aspects of magic. Between Regina and him, they could enchant Excalibur. Killian had taken the sword, from Regina's. He was able to break her spell around it, but he didn't intend to do harm with the sword. He simply didn't trust it being left alone. 

Regina, with Henry by her side, as well as David and Mary M, gazed at the new addition to the town. Killian made his way into the hospital, the sword clanging against his side. He walks, and people tend to part from his path, uncertain of course what he would do. 

"Where's Regina?" he asks Whale. "She's down there," Whale answers him, and Killian heads in the direction, "You have a daughter," Whale says. Killian's ears quirk, as he hears Whale tell him of his child, he walks steadily towards the room. 

"Regina," He says, David stands, "Uh, come on Henry, let's go wait outside," David suggests. Mary M follows, with a nod from Regina. "Hi," Regina breathes. "It's a girl?" he asks. "Yes," Regina nods. "She's alright?" he asks softly. "Yes, she's perfect, has your eyes," Regina nods. 

Killian breathes, unsure he should step closer, "I see you got the sword," Regina said. "Well, I didn't want it left there unsupervised," He takes it off and places down on the chair. Turning his attention and focus to the infant in her arms. "I didn't think I would ever see one of those, of my own," he said. "She needs a name, I was.. thinking something with the Sea," Regina said. 

He walks closer to the side of the bed, "She wants to meet her father, I think," Regina said. "Well umm..." he sighs, looking at his hook. "She's tiny you can hold her with one hand," Regina said. "You sure?" He asks. "She's yours too," Regina said. Killian breathes. 

Regina, hopeful as ever, since she had a reason to rush this pregnancy, as Killian sits next to her. Slowly, she places the infant in his right arm, she fits perfectly being so small in her father's large hand. 

He looks at her, and smiles, "Ohhh.." he breathes, Regina watches, as Killian's mouth quirks to a full grin. "I think she knows you," Regina said. She watches, as Killian's eyes change, filling with joy, he slowly leans down, and presses his lips against the infant's head. 

Suddenly, a flash of light, washes over them. 

Chapter 14 Daughters

Regina's plan to speed her pregnancy was to have Killian come back to the light. She figured that he could hold the infant and true love would break the curse of being the dark one. As much as Killian loved Regina, he hadn't been ready to let go of the darkness, until his daughter was in his arm. Gold had reminded her that True love could break any curse, but for the dark one, they have to want it. 

Killian smiled at the infant, as the light around them faded, Regina looks in his eyes, he realizes the weight lifted off him. "It's gone," he breathes. They look over at the sword resting on the chair, and his name, vanishes from it. "I knew that would do it," Regina smiles. He nods, "Why didn't work with us?" he asks. "You weren't ready to let go," Regina said. "True," he agrees. "She's.... I don't want to be like him," Killian said.

Regina looks at him curiously, "Gold?" She asks, "Either of them, my father too. I want to be me, for her," he says. The baby softly coos in his hand, "So, her name?" Regina asks, "I think you were on the right track with the Sea," he said. 

"Regina, you guys ok?" Mary M asks, rushing in with David, "We're fine, the curse broke around him, he's not the dark one," Regina smiles. "Well, guess there's a new one," David sighed, "Old one you mean," Mary M adds. "What?" Killian asks, and they look over at the sword, "Rumplestiltskin," Killian reads, with a heavy sigh. 

"How is that possible?" Killian asks, he looks at Regina, she guiltily looks down, "You made a deal with him, please Regina, tell me you didn't?" Killian asks, "He helped me have the baby quicker, and he helped me put a spell on the sword, that if you let go and broke it yourself, the power would go back to him," Regina said. Killian sighs, and looks at his daughter, "Are you angry?" Regina asks, "No actually, it's as it should be," he said. 

David and Mary M took a moment to smile at each other and Regina. "Mom, they're back," Henry pokes his head in. "Who?" Killian asks, "Uhhh, Merlin, and my sister, and..." She takes a moment, "Yours," she nods at Killian. "What?" Killian asks. "We know about your sister Killian," Regina said. 

He sighs, and focuses on the baby, a moment, "Why didn't you tell me?" Regina asks. "Well it's bad enough one of us already has a deranged sister," he said. "Because I left the child an orphan, I made her exactly what I was," He said. "It was a different time, and it was a tough situation, and it technically was my fault," Regina said. "No," he disagrees. "I had the choice to let my father leave with her, behind your back, I didn't," He said. 

"You're forgetting the part where she's ... Rapunzel," David said. "What?" Killian asks, "She was taken after you killed your father, by a witch, apparently she already had magical hair, the witch took her," he explained. "So my sister is Rapunzel? Trapped in some bloody tower?" Killian asks. 

"Not anymore," Zelena shuffles through the door. Merlin, Emma, and Belle follow behind, and of course Rapunzel. Her hair is shortened, to shoulder length and is a reddish color. Killian stares at her, "I'll take my niece," Zelena gently takes the infant as Killian stares at the woman. 

"Hello," Killian said. "Hello," Rapunzel replies. "You don't look much older," She says. "No, I ummm... was under curses, similar to you, I expect," he said. "I was captive, different," She says. 

Killian breathes, guiltily, "I think I owe you an explanation," Killian says. He gestures towards the door, and Rapunzel heads out with him.   
"So you freed her?" Regina asks. 

"Yes, cut her hair easily, witch didn't show up," Zelena said. "Are we sure she won't come looking for her?" Regina asks. "Well we can seal the town again," Merlin said. "What's this?" Emma asks, looking at the sword, "Uhh, Killian isn't the dark one now, Rumple is again," Regina said. "Guess the baby broke the spell," Mary M says. 

Outside

"I... don't know how to make it up to you, I've no idea what you went through," he said. "I have no idea what you went through either," She said. "He clearly was staying with you though, and I took him from you," he said. "I think we both know that witch would have taken me eventually, whether you killed him or not, she probably would have," Rapunzel said. "You were always magical?" he asks. "Well my hair was, it was a legend, it was enchanted, some of the healing potion my mother kept feeding to ... OUR.. father, during his sleeping curse, was transmitted to me," she explained. 

"The witch knew when I reached 10 years of age, that my hair would grow, and produce the fountain of youth in a way," she said. "She was not cruel to me, but I was a prisoner, and I remembered him," she said. Killian nods, "Did ... he ever speak of me? Or Liam?" he asks. Rapunzel looks up to him, "He did," she nods sincerely. "He said he hoped you would grow to be great men," she said. "Well..." he sighs. "May I ask, where we are?" She asks. 

"Well it's Storybrooke, that's a long story actually, which I'm happy to explain," he said. "Storybrooke, curious name," she shrugs. He smiles. 

Gold, paces around his shop, and the bell to the door rings. He looks up, to see Killian. "Thought you would like your tether," Killian carries the sword to the counter. Gold nods, Killian breathes, "You just can't let go of it, can you?" Killian asks. "You said so yourself, it's as it should be," Gold said. "Aye," Killian nods. "I never thought I would say this, but... thank you, for what you did to help Regina," Killian says. 

"We've got quite the history, but you're welcome Captain," Gold said. "I presume you won't want to kill me now?" he asks. "I think we've had our fill of that," Killian said. "I'm going to be a father to my daughter, get to know my sister," Killian said. 

Gold nods, the two men have finally reached peace with each other, as Killian heads to leave, "Perhaps you need something else, for this new you," Gold suggests, "What is that?" Killian asks. 

Chapter 15 Youth

Meanwhile

"We're almost ready, yeah, Hi," Regina smiles at the tiny infant getting her ready to go. "She's a royal baby, she gets a royal announcement," Regina says in a playful voice. Everyone heads to Granny's, "Now where is Killian?" Regina looks around, and in perfect timing he comes through the door. 

"Sorry I'm late," he smiles. Regina beams at him, "Uhhh, Regina..." Emma hints at her to look down, "Where did you get that?" Regina asks, she's surprised to not see a hook, but Killian's left hand, as he reaches for the infant. "Umm Gold, returned it," he smiles, and holds the infant with both hands. Regina smiles, "Ready?" She asks. "Yeah," he nods and holds the baby, with an arm around Regina. 

"People of Storybrooke, I would like you all to meet Princess Molly Alena Jones," Regina said. "Oh it's perfect for her," Mary M smiles. Zelena comes up to them, "Very appropriate," she nods. "Thanks, Molly means Star of the Sea, and Alena means Light," Regina said. 

"It's really perfect Regina," Emma smiles. "So with two hands," Regina smiles. "I know, no excuse not to change diapers now," Killian laughs. "That... and," Regina smirks. Killian grins playfully, "You just said that in front of the baby," He said. "She's too little," Regina laughs. Killian sweetly kisses her. 

"So, your sister and mine seem to get along," Regina says, "Mmm, must the hair," Killian chuckles. The baby softly coos in his arm, "Hi Molly," Killian smiles, "How you doing there little one?" he asks. "She is beautiful," an unfamiliar voice says behind them. Killian slowly turns to see a ragged cloak, and a quite older woman staring at them. "Who are you?" Regina asks. 

"I'm about to be your worst enemy!" The woman yells, alerting everyone around them. Zelena, Emma, and others rush over. "The witch!" Rapunzel comes forward. Killian guards the baby, while drawing his sword with his other hand. "You are way too outnumbered," Zelena warns. "You took what was mine," The witch glares at Rapunzel. "You aren't getting her back," Killian says, the witch waves her hand making the sword disappear. 

"What do you want?" Rapunzel bravely stands in front of Killian and the baby, "My youth, that you took from me," She says. "Her hair is cut, it's over," Regina snaps. "That child," she says. "What about her?" Regina asks. "She's magical," The witch says. "You have no power here," Merlin walks up to the group. Before Zelena or Regina go dark in protection of the infant, Merlin walks confidently in front of the witch. 

"You are responsible for this," The witch snaps at him, "You are responsible, for taking the child in her youth," Merlin says calmly. "I've lived all this time, I will not have my child taken from me," She snaps. "Your child? She's not yours, you took her from her father," Killian said. "My mother died," Rapunzel said. 

"Did she? Or did she just make you think she did," the witch smiles. "What?" Rapunzel asks, completely taken aback by this. "You woke him with true love's kiss," Rapunzel said. "And you took him from me, his regret of leaving his sons made him dote on you hand and foot, I faked my death, using spells, to get away from him and you, but I knew that the magic I had created in you would be helpful to me eventually," The witch said. "So you were jealous of the relationship he had with his daughter?" Regina asks. 

She looks at Snow White, some bits of this are very familiar of their past. "I don't want you," Rapunzel said. "I want nothing to do with you," Rapunzel stares at her. "Then I'll take her, it's either you, or her," the witch says. "I would like to see you just try to take that baby," Zelena warns. Regina and Killian look at her surprised at her protection over their child. "You may be a witch, but I'm wicked," Zelena said. 

The witch glares at the group, her power is dwindling since Rapunzel's hair was cut, and she would be no match for the group before her as it is. Belle and Rumple enter Granny's, the witch turns, and sees him. "The dark one," she says. "No surprise they know each other," Killian sighs. "And what do you want here? Let me guess, your prisoner," Rumple says softly, as Belle steps to the side. 

She looks at him, before their eyes, the witch is getting more wrinkled, the others watch on, "Why don't I make this simple for everyone?" Rumple asks out loud. He holds Excalibur upward, waves it, and the witch turns to dust. The group watches, in somewhat frozen surprise. "Now then," Rumple turns to them all. Without words, the group resumes the party. 

"Well, you think we ever will have some quiet?" Regina asks, Molly starts to cry, "Uhh, not for a while," Killian laughs. 

Several years later.... 

The soft clanging noise of two wooden sticks echoes outside. Regina shuffles down the stairs, "There you are!!" Regina says joyfully. Molly is roughly 3 feet high now, five years old, dark wavy hair and her father's ocean eyes. With a curious playful grin, similar to Regina and Killian, the child stands in a cute corduroy jumper, with little boots. 

Regina opens the door, still a bit out of Molly's reach, and Molly runs ahead of her, outside. Henry and Killian are clanging wooden swords against each other. "My turn!!" Molly squeals cutely looking up, adoringly at Killian. He grins, "Well little Pirate," he smiles proudly as Molly picks up a little stick more her size. "Ok not in these clothes," Regina says. "What? Why not? Since when Princesses can't fight in skirts?" Killian asks. 

"Well I did turn you into a modern man now didn't I?" Regina smiles. "Because these are her regal clothes, not play clothes," Regina says with a smile, Killian grins and winks down at Molly, "Come on Regina, let her a bit," he says. "Please Mama?" Molly asks sweetly, with a light accent like Killian, and her blue eyes batting their eyelashes, "You taught her that," Regina scolds Killian. He winks again, and picks up Molly in one hand. 

Regina shakes her head, but smiles. Killian holds his daughter strongly in one arm, as he has the stick in the other, Henry smiles, and gently taps at the small stick in Molly's hand. She giggles, and brightly smiles, clutching her hand around her father's neck. 

"Mama did you see?!" Molly smiles proudly at her, "Yes I did, you're a natural," Regina said. Killian smiles and carries Molly to Regina, "Daddy, Why did you give up the hook?" Molly asks. "Love, we've told you that story tons of times," Killian said. 

"Tell again," Molly smiles. "Well, I wanted to be able to hold you," He smiles. 

"Do you miss the hook?" Molly asks. "Mmm, not really, I think I have many things that are worth more," he smiles at Regina. "Do you miss it Mama?" Molly asks. "It's still there," Regina smirks, Killian smiles at her, "who it made him, and who he became," She smiles. 

"Did you hurt Mama when you had magic?" Molly asks. Killian breathes, "I knew she would start asking all this," he said. "He didn't really hurt me, just it was hard for us, but we loved each other, and always have, and always will," Regina said. "I made it go away?" Molly asks. "Yes, you made the darkness go away, you're magical," Killian said. "Just like Mama?" She asks. "Just like Mum," Killian smiles. 

The End


End file.
